interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel
English Etymology From , from . Name borne from the prophet whose story is told in the Book of Daniel. [Oxford Names Companion, The] Pronunciation * (male) * (male) * , Dăn'yŭl Proper noun (Dan·iel) # The book in the Old Testament of the Bible. # The prophet whose story is told in the Book of Daniel. # in regular use since the Middle Ages and recently quite popular. # . # # A location in the state of Wyoming in the United States (Zip Code: 83115). (From the U.S. Census Bureau 1990) Quotations * : Daniel 6: 16: *: Then the king commanded, and they brought Daniel, and cast him into the den of lions. Now the king spake and said unto Daniel, Thy God whom thou servest continually, he will deliver thee. * ~'1594' William Shakespeare: The Merchant of Venice: Act IV, Scene I: *: A Daniel come to judgment! yea, a Daniel! *: O wise young judge, how do I honour thee! * 1989 John Irving, A Prayer for Owen Meany, Corgi Books, ISBN 0552135399, page 55: *: "His name is Daniel Needham," my mother said. Whew! With what relief - down came my grandmother's hands! Needham was a fine old name, a founding fathers sort of name, a name you could trace back to the Massachusetts Bay Colony - if not exactly Gravesend itself. And Daniel was as Daniel as Daniel Webster, which was as good a name as a Wheelwright could wish for. *: "But he's called Dan," my mother added, bringing a slight frown to my grandmother's countenance. Derived terms * Daniel Island * Daniels * Danielsen * Danielson * Danielsville * McDaniels Related terms * variants and pet forms: Dan, Danny * feminine given names: Dana, Daniela, Daniella, Danielle Translations * Arabic: (Danyal) * Czech: Kniha Daniel * Dutch: Daniël, (Bijbel)Boek Daniël * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Maltese: Ktieb Danjel * Mandarin: * Spanish: * Arabic: (Danyal) * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: Daniël * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hawaiian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Maltese: * Mandarin: ** ** * Norwegian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: (Danyal) * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: Daniël, Daneel * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hawaiian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Mandarin: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Welsh: * : Δανιήλ (Daniel) * : דָּנִיֵּאל (daniel) * : ᑕᓃᓪ (Taniil) * : 다니엘 (daniel) * : Danjel * : Danez * : Daniel * : Daniel, Danijel * : Данило (Danylo) Anagrams * * Aldine * alined * denial * lead-in * nailed ---- Czech Proper noun Daniel # , cognate to Daniel Category:Czech proper nouns ---- Danish Proper noun # Daniel, the Prophet; the Bible book about him # . Derived terms * male name variants: Dan, Danni, Danny * feminine given names: Daniella, Danielle Category:da:Books of the Bible ---- Dutch Proper noun # Daniel, the Prophet; the Bible book about him # . Derived terms * male name variants: Daan, Dan, Danni, Danny * feminine given names: Daniella, Danielle ---- Finnish Proper noun # Daniel. # . Declension Related terms * Taneli Category:fi:Books of the Bible ---- French Proper noun # Daniel. # Related terms * feminine names: Danièle, Danielle Category:fr:Books of the Bible ---- German Proper noun # Daniel. # . Related terms * feminine given name: Daniela Category:de:Books of the Bible ---- Latin Proper noun # Daniel. Inflection ---- Norwegian Proper noun # Daniel # . Related terms * Dan Category:no:Books of the Bible ---- Polish Proper noun # . Declension ---- Slovak Etymology From Hebrew דניאל Proper noun : Daniel , Danielovia or Danieli : Daniel stem : declension pattern # Daniel. Familiars: Daňo , Danko ---- Spanish Proper noun # Daniel. # . Category:es:Books of the Bible ---- Swedish Proper noun # Daniel. # . Related terms * Dan * feminine names: Daniela, Daniella Category:sv:Books of the Bible de:Daniel es:Daniel fr:Daniel is:Daniel li:Daniel hu:Daniel no:Daniel pl:Daniel pt:Daniel ru:Daniel sr:Daniel fi:Daniel sv:Daniel th:Daniel tr:Daniel